


Tight Spot

by takethebluepill



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takethebluepill/pseuds/takethebluepill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyrell Wellick尾随Elliot来到洗手间。他当然知道Elliot陷害了Colby。但他不需要利用这点来操纵Elliot做他想让他做的事。他只需要读懂Elliot脸上的惊慌。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tight Spot

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tight Spot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557318) by [Iced_Sympathy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iced_Sympathy/pseuds/Iced_Sympathy). 



在行政贵宾厅里呕吐在Tyrell Wellick的餐桌上会是极其失礼的，无论他是或不是邪恶集团的首席技术官。看见保安向我们这桌走来成功让我最后一丝食欲消失殆尽。我只祈祷Tyrell会认为我是个神经质的人，而不是个可疑的人。我总是看起来神经兮兮的，对吧？镜子中我的脸看起来并不具有说服力。又或许只是跟平常一样。Wellick会更厌恶哪一个答案——吗啡戒断，还是暗中背叛？

洗手间很狭小。空无一人。在离他越远的地方我才能越顺畅地呼吸。好吧，除非我在这个小角落里被他逮到。洗手间的壁橱里藏着最易于得手的安全漏洞。谁能想到呢？

妈的。我听见有人来了。我的心脏咚咚直跳，像是要从这项任务——这间壁橱——这个洗手间——以及Wellick身旁逃脱。

说曹操曹操到。（Speak of the devil）

“我得洗把脸。闷得快要窒息了……在这儿。”我挤出几个词，希望它们足够令人信服。

Wellick小便的时候我的恐慌症几欲发作。然后他说出了我最害怕听到的话。他知道我陷害了Terry Colby。他不打算揭发我让我的神经稍稍舒缓了一下，但我对他接下来的威胁毫无防备，恐惧瞬间笼罩我的头顶。他知道我的弱点，而且他随时会利用这点。我颤栗起来。我想他并没注意到。又或许我太过了解自己不是个残酷、冷血、恐怖的人，那位首席技术官才是。从初遇时他就让我毛骨悚然。当他开玩笑说自己不是人类时，我几乎相信了他。他眼神中的冰冷将我钉在原地。

他按住我的肩膀，但我闪开了。他怎么会不知道呢？他怎么会不知道我刚才在壁橱里干了什么？他知道我以前做过什么。他知道我痛恨邪恶集团。他的手从我肩膀上挪开了。他让我保重。我飞快地扫了一眼壁橱。他顺着我的视线望过去，脸上故作礼貌的假笑消失了。我的呼吸声过于粗重。

他抬起手触碰我的脸。我瑟缩了一下，但我依旧在原地一动未动。他的拇指抚过我的颧骨。他这么做时眼里有光芒在闪烁。他知道触碰让我感到不适，就像他知道我陷害了Colby。是我把什么都写在脸上了吗？不，是Wellick意识太敏锐。我快要无法呼吸了。

“你的脸很干燥。”他平静地说。

我微微皱起眉毛。

“哪怕你用毛巾擦干了脸，它现在还是应该有些潮湿。”他继续道。

他为什么要这么说？噢。噢噢。妈的。我告诉他我刚才在这里洗脸。

他再次看向壁橱。

“看来有人忘记关上壁橱的门。”他说，调笑中混杂着……怀疑。

我瞥了一眼出口，希望他会离开。我还有任务要完成。

谢天谢地，他离开了。我朝壁橱冲过去，缠绕起更多的电线，胸腔里发紧的感觉依旧令我窒息。

这次我没听见他靠近。但我看见了他走进壁橱，并且关上了门。

我艰涩地呼吸着。

“这是……这是……”我说不出话。没有任何借口能让我脱身。他还能怎么想？

他只是微笑起来，假惺惺的微笑。这让他看起来像个孩童般纯真。

他抓住我的肩膀把我摔在那面狭窄的墙上。从始至终我都期望不要有人进来，而现在我开始祈祷有人这么做。就算是Tyrell Wellick也不想被发现在一间洗手间的壁橱里与我在一起，不是吗？对他来说，名誉重于一切。

“所以你不是来参观的，Elliot？要是我还期待过你在重新考虑我向你提供的工作，是不是很可悲？”他轻笑起来，捏紧我的胳膊。我畏缩了一下。

“不，你还有更宏伟的计划，对吧？”他的微笑转为咬牙切齿。不到一秒就从稚气变成了骇人。我依旧像只受惊的小鹿。吐在他的领带上会不会很不礼貌？

“卓尔不凡的人也总会被平庸所驱使……”他说道，眼神掠过我的嘴唇。我闭紧双眼。不可能的，对吧？他的狂妄不会允许他这样做。

他手上的力道松了松，我抵在狭窄的墙面上扭动着，用动作无声地呐喊让他放开我。可相反地，他逼近我的每一寸空间，捏着我的脸在我的下颌印上一吻。我倒抽了口气，手指因为太用力地抠着墙壁而泛白。我希望它立刻崩塌。

Tyrell一路向上，啄吻着我的脖颈。

我仍像只动物一样僵在原地，但当他把手按在我的胸前，我的身躯尖叫着想要逃离。他知道我无法动弹。

“你准备怎么办，Elliot？”他屏着息说。“你真的打算在试图黑进我的系统之后离开这间壁橱？这也许给了我一个揭发你的理由。”

“你说你没有证据……”我的牙齿绝望地颤抖。

“没有证明你陷害Colby的。但这个？”他皱起眉，做出他所能做出的最谴责的表情，缓慢地摇了摇头。他朝破损的电线抬了抬下巴。放在我胸前的那只手像一块铁秤砣。

我沉默着。我无话可说。我现在只能任凭邪恶集团的首席技术官摆布。

Tyrell弹了一下舌头。“别摆出这幅样子。”

我抬起头，央求地看着他。

“比起一动不动，我宁可你继续挣扎。”

我张了张嘴试图抗议，但他趁机将舌头伸了进来。不知为何，他说的话削弱了我反抗的欲望。或许我的屈服会让一切结束得更快些。他恶狠狠地吻着我，我的后脑勺抵在壁橱里逼仄的墙上，是恩赐，也是种诅咒。

我想起母亲的叫喊。我想起无动于衷才能制止这一切。就这样任由她打我。任由她尖叫、咒骂直到一切终结。

他的手在我的衬衫下摩挲，肌肤相触时仿佛通了电流。他知道我痛恨被触碰。他所做的一切都是蓄意而为。我强撑着自己。他也注意到了，当然。

Tyrell Wellick笑了起来。

“也许一些特别的东西才能挑起你的兴趣？”

我睁开眼睛，恰巧看见他的手掌朝我的脸挥过来。一记巴掌让我脑袋歪向左边。我倒抽了口气，开始大口地呼吸。我没想到他会这么做。我几乎要笑出声，因为比起亲吻，更让我震惊的竟是他的暴力。

他野蛮地解开我外套的拉链。我顺从又小心翼翼地由着他脱掉我的外套。它无声地落在了地面上。我瞥了一眼那团破损的电线。这才是我该完成的任务。但我失败了。游戏结束。Tyrell现在不会放我离开。他会叫来保安。又或许他会跟我玩一个变态的游戏。

他又将我的T恤脱了下来。我配合着他，我认输了。

我蜷缩了起来，突然感到很冷。

他抓住我的胳膊再次按在墙上。看起来像是他逐渐喜爱上了粗暴对待我的感觉。他缓慢地压在我身上，让我清晰地感受到我的私人空间是如何被他所侵犯的。

他做工考究的西装外套贴在我赤裸的皮肤上的感觉很糟糕。仿佛我是这里唯一一个脆弱至极的人。而我想这就是事实。

他的手温柔地抚过我的脖颈和胸膛。他在掠过我的肚脐之后继续向下。我浑身绷紧，本能地抗拒着。但紧接着我记起了自己在哪里，和我刚才被逮到做了什么。我记起现在是怎样的两个人在对峙。一个有钱有势的高层官员和一只被捕的老鼠。邪恶集团——Tyrell Wellick——掌控着一切——将掌握一切——永远如此。

他用手按压着我牛仔裤上微微隆起的部位。也许并不是只有他一个人在享受他的粗暴。我觉得自己像一个犬用咀嚼玩具。

“你现在在想什么？”Tyrell问道。“我能感觉到你在我手底下勃起了。”

他更加有力地抚摸着，稍稍摩擦了几下。我的脚趾在鞋子里蜷缩起来。我尽可能地紧贴在墙壁上，如同献祭一般舒展四肢。我发出了一声极其、极其微弱的动静。

“是哪点让你兴奋起来了？”他形象又直白地逼问道。

他俯身贴近我的脖颈，下流地在我耳边呢喃。

“或许你就是喜欢无能为力的感觉。”他的吐息很灼热。又一次让我颤抖起来。

邪恶的嗓音像尿液一般倾洒在我的全身。

他收紧手指，直到我窒息般地吸了口气。

“我在这儿能对你做的事，Elliot……”他继续说道。我扭头避开喷在我脖颈上的鼻息。Tyrell把这当做一种屈服的姿态，随后咬住了我的脖子。

我抓住了他的右臂。我徒劳地尝试着把它从我肩膀他掰下来。但看起来就像我正在抚摸他。又或者我只是在欲拒还迎地挣扎。我无从知晓拥有能够掌控他人的力量是种什么感觉。他尖锐的吮吸使我呜咽起来。他退了开来，以便能够再次在我耳边低语。

“你想要我怎么做？”他问道，他的声音甜美又诚恳。他的右手手指触到我的腿间，沿着囊袋的下方一直摸到我搏动着的阴茎。他慢条斯理地解开了我牛仔裤的纽扣。我短促地喘着气，几乎是在期待他接下来要做的事。我想要他怎么做？这是个问题。但我甚至没去费力思考它的答案。

我渴望他弄疼我。我渴望这全部结束。我渴望他不容抗拒地玩弄我。我渴望能够遗忘一切的平静。

他拉下我牛仔裤的拉链，缓慢地拽下裤管。我没有动胳膊，尽管它们已经不再受钳制。我粗重地喘息着，胸膛像只垂死的鸟儿一样起伏。

他把我内裤脱下来的时候我什么都没说。我的衣服摊在我脚边。我赤身裸体站在一间我试图从这儿黑进邪恶集团的洗手间壁橱里，身旁只有Tyrell Wellick一人。

Tyrell对我腼腆地微笑。这是张恶魔的面孔。

“倒没费太多时间。”他温柔地调笑道，手指从我大腿上掠过。我期待地蹙起了眉毛，紧接着他终于触碰到了我裸露的阴茎，一会儿上下勾勒一会儿又逗弄根部。我非常小声地呻吟起来。

他柔声笑了笑，从内裤的前面拿出一个小瓶子。

“一名首席技术官必须时刻做好准备。”他边认真地说边拧开瓶盖，“而放在口袋里会破坏我西装的线条。”

他把透明的液体倒在手心，我抗拒地吸了口气，同时他毫无预兆地握住了我的阴茎缓慢地揉弄。

我真正意义上地呻吟起来。我像个不堪的混蛋一样扭动——而现实是我就是。

他捋动着我的阴茎，凑近我的脸直视着我的眼睛。我可以避开他的视线。我可以闭上眼睛。但我没有，而是看向了他眼里那片邪恶的冰蓝色。一阵燥热涌了上来，我喘息着靠向墙壁。

当然了，他在我开始遗忘我享受这一刻的时候停了下来。我的阴茎随脉搏跳动着，沾满黏液，蓄势待发。我几乎要请求他继续。直到我察觉他再次摸到了我的双腿之间，涂满润滑剂的手指在我后穴的边缘打转画圈。

“不——别。”我低声说。他朦胧的双眼盯着我，由于我的抗拒而逐渐变得晦暗。

“我不记得你现在有选择权。”他冰冷地说。

我听见洗手间的门开了。Tyrell飞快地朝声源处瞥了一眼，然后将一根黏滑的手指放在了嘴唇边，一个无声的禁言手势。

我张了张嘴巴，但我的目光摇摆不定。我要说什么才能够让自己脱身？尤其是现在Tyrell Wellick依旧衣冠楚楚而我正赤身裸体地站在一团被剪坏的电线旁。就算我没有犯下罪行，谁又会选择相信我而不是他？

我听到来人走进了厕所隔间，而Tyrell眼里充斥着各种他能够付诸于行动的威胁。也许那人已经进来有一会儿了。也许他听见了什么动静。

Tyrell慢慢地、慢慢地再次抓住我的胳膊，悄悄地将我翻了个身面向墙壁。我开始惊慌。现在要干什么？他要把我一个人丢在这儿？那样的话也许我就能逃脱。

事与愿违地，我感到一根黏滑的手指毫无预警地刺进了我的体内。他的手掌捂住了我嘴里冒出的叫喊声。我恐惧地闭上眼睛。刚才的声音极其压抑，但他会不会还是听见了？我能听见那个男人在隔间里的脚步声。

“嗯……”他的手指开始小幅度地进进出出，让我再次呻吟起来。我抓在墙面上的手指骨节泛白。Tyrell的手掌强有力地捂着我的嘴巴。我想要它覆在我的阴茎上。可是相反地，他又加了一根手指插进我身体里。我在他带着咸味的掌心之下咕哝起来。

他的喘息断断续续地传进我耳朵里。所以他也兴奋起来了。

他将手指深深埋入我的体内，并且恰到好处地弯曲起来，他看着我在他按摩我的前列腺时强迫自己不发出一声动静。

他用手指操着我，而我只能发出一连串最微弱、最平稳的呻吟。甚至在我听来这都如同是在乞求。我浑身汗水，像依附救命稻草一般紧贴着墙壁。

他打算在这间狭小的壁橱里操我。我听见他褪去了自己的西装裤和内裤。我听见外面的男人打开隔间门，正飞快地洗着手。当我听见洗手间的门关上时，我最后一丝希望也破灭了。但我还是松了口气，因为我狼狈的样子没被人发现。至少现在还没有。毕竟Wellick是个施虐成性的混蛋。

他松手放开我的嘴。我精疲力竭地喘着气。他的手指还在我的体内，挑逗般的左右扭动。我的阴茎绝望地想要被触碰。

“我要像操最廉价的妓女一样操你，Elliot。”他嘶声道。

我的额头抵着墙壁，大汗淋漓地等待着他将他的承诺兑现。我活该。我活该因为我狂妄自大、可悲地绝望，并且准备得毫不充分。我活该因为我的吗啡戒断。我活该因为我就是我母亲口中的那种人。比废物还要一文不值。

Tyrell将阴茎贴上我的入口。我完全任他摆布。

“你喜欢这样。”他感觉有趣地笑出声。“你真的不在乎我现在要怎么对你。”

我站在那一动不动。我没有反驳他。

“我可以做任何想做的事，而你也会让我为所欲为。”

这是不折不扣的实话，他握住我的臀瓣，慢慢、慢慢地挤进我的身体。

我呻吟着，瑟缩着，想要偷偷地躲开。但他大力抓着我的髋骨不断往深处推进。

当他整根没入时，甚至连Tyrell也轻轻地呻吟了一声。

他撤出了一点，我倒抽了口气，因为剧烈的疼痛而颤抖起来。

他再次撞击进来，我开始哭喊。

“告诉我为什么你让我这么做，Elliot。”他凶狠地吐出我的名字，正如他承诺的那样操干着我。他不知疲倦，又快又重地持续着他野蛮的行径。我靠在墙面上啜泣着，这是我自己的炼狱。起码我不用再看到他的脸了。取而代之的是他的躯体在我身后的强烈的存在感。他强壮而又修长，毫不留情地撞击着。

“告诉我，否则你现在就完蛋了。”他威胁道，言出必行一般握住我的阴茎。

我痛苦地呻吟，任由他操到我束手就擒。抛弃所有思绪也是种恩赐。

“我活该。”我咕哝道，声音几乎淹没在持续的撞击声和粗重的喘息声之中。

“你什么？”他哄劝我说出来。他停了下来，急促地喘着气。

他耐心地等待着，我的视线盯着墙壁。反正我早就认输了。

“我活该。”

他握着我的阴茎开始捋动。然后他继续操干墙上那片Elliot形状的花纹，直到我啜泣着射了出来。

他撤了出来，留我在原地像胎儿一样蜷缩在我的那摊衣服上。他碰都没碰那团电线。也许他压根儿不在乎它们。他轻蔑地笑了笑，扶正自己的领带。他用手掌迅速梳理了一下汗湿的头发，这个动作似乎令他心满意足。

“这件事在我意料之外。洗手间通常只跟沐浴联系在一起。”他和善地说，呼吸还有些不稳。

“下次见，Elliot。”他优雅地信步走出壁橱，在身后关上了门。

FIN.


End file.
